lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Second One Ring of Power
The Second One Ring of Power AKA One Ring II was a power ring but a more powerful version of the original. History In the Fourth Age the Dark Wizard Aiwandii created a new and more powerful ring. Like Sauron, Aiwendii put part of his soul in the Ring to power it, and if a person put the ring on Aiewandii's soul will become part of the bearer and only the one with the chosen blood would be able to fight the power of the ring. And only the one with the chosen blood will feel the presence of Aiwendii's soul inside of him. After Aiwandii had forged the Ring he wore it for thousands of years until some time in the Ninth Age, he was in a war: The Battle of the Grey Mountain, he lost his finger and the Ring. The only way Aiwandii could find it was if the one with the chosen blood would wear the Ring and he would sense his soul going inside of the bearer. Sometime in the Tenth Age, a travelling Hobbit named Fosco Goldworthy. He picked the Ring up and it had already consumed him he put the ring on and Aiwandii's soul corrupted him. He then started walking around in the snow enjoying his power and then he fell through a hole and landed in a dark cave, Fosco could not find away back out and decided to live in the cave until the Eleventh Age. After the years of him being with the Ring, he had becomed deformed and resembled much of Gollum, he was named Anetta (which means no soul). One day a Hobbit named Bado Boffin came crashing down with a Goblin, Anetta ate the Goblin and attepmted to eat Bado but he woke up in time and sliced his chest which kept him at bay for the moment, Bado then ran away until he tripped over and found a Ring, he picked it up and continued running he then put the Ring after tripping over once again (Bado's will was strong so he did not get corrupted). Bado then escaped and kept the Ring for 96-Years. Anetta then tracked Bado down. On Bado's grandson Fredo's 33rd Birthday and Bado's 137th, Bado decided to make the Ring a family generation thing and gave it to Fredo (Bado did not know of its origin). Later on that day the White Wizard Arien told Fredo of its origin and it had to be destroyed, Fredo agreed to do it and his friend Wili came along with him, later on that day in secret Fredo put on the Ring and that informed Aiwandii due to Fredo being the "One with the Chosen Blood", Aiwandii tracked Fredo down and attacked him, Aiwandii knocked Arien and Wili out leaving Fredo alone, Fredo then got the Ring and put it on, Fredo thought it was save him but it made it worse. Fredo dropped to the ground due to the impact of Aiwandii's soul being within Fredo. Luckily Arien woke up in time and managed to subdue Aiwandii, Fredo was dying due to him not being able to take it, so he was rushed to Rivendell where he was treated and rested for a few days. After that Fredo was joined by an Elf, Man and a Dwarf on his quest. Eventually after a year of travelling Fredo and Wili had made it (due to the 2 being seperated from the group) and destroyed the Ring. List of Ring-bearers Aiwandii was by far the one to carry it for the most time (c. 1850 years), followed by Anetta (478 years), Bado Boffin (96 Years), Fredo Boffin (1 Year). Category:Artifacts